zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What Nationality are you?
I'm from South America, Brazil. It's the Globalization... Thadeu (talk) 16:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) IRELAND! IRELAND!! IRELAND!!! Oni Link 16:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ni thiggim aon daoine mar ta me ag caint gaeilge agus ta tu amidon Oni Link 00:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ¡Viva México! 00:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Tá todo mundo falando seu idioma local? Thadeu (talk) 01:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Wow, that's gureito! (It is "Great!" said by Coockin Mama) So we got people from all around the world here! Well, about me... I'm Italian! Just like Mario e Luigi! Yeah! That's why I make lots of errors in my posts! And my favourite food is pizza! Mmmmh... buona!--Kombatgod (talk) 23:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) i was very shocked when i went to italy. there was no pipes or turtles anywhere! Oni Link 17:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) My Great great grampa was from scotland. my user name says so. "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!!"-William the Braveheart (talk) 22:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oni, have ever seen Braveheart? If you did remeber the part with the irish, they charge at William Wallace then right when theyre about to attack, they put down their weapons and sy, Hi, hows it goin?William the Braveheart (talk) 22:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) "should we use the arrows?" "no arrows cost money, send in the irish" Oni Link 18:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Gladiator was not a ripoff but a good brother to braveheart, the same thing happens to the guys wife. William's end was sad, but, Longshanks was a tyrant,he wasnt the scottish king, he just posed as one to take over. i looked up wallce by the way, on wikipedia, and the story was history. Hmm. Dritish get in a lot wars,opressing a lot of people. Like france, ireland, scotland, germany(twice)... well i guees this(the natoinality thing) was a good idea. This wasnt't William the Braveheart (talk) 01:41, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Any Middle eastern people here???William the Braveheart (talk) How is this relavent? Maldgiatos (talk) 22:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I just wanna say it aloud! I'm ¼ German and the rest is Anglo-Saxon. Maldgiatos (talk) 15:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) japanesse people are the greatest race there is. they can beat anyone at anything except cooking Oni Link 16:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) i never said it was. just that other countrys can beat them in that respect but its the only thing they can be beaten on Oni Link 16:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::That and sanity. --AuronKaizer ' 16:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) This page gets me thinking. We need some nationality userboxes. Anyone want to help me make some?--ShutUpNavi (talk) 20:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I could get you pics of any country flag. Scotland, Ireland, And germany should be really easy to make in microsoft paint. England might be hard. or, you could get them from wikipedia.William the Braveheart (talk) 22:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm English (I say English, but I'm 1/4 Irish, 1/4 Scottish which only makes me half English). --The Gerudo Guy (talk) 04:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza]] yadderhouse | 12:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Native American, as in I'm Cherokee and Navajo. That came from my father's Side. Rest is Irish and English. I'm the typical American salad bowl.--RH 18:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I´m from Bogota Colombia, and no, I don´t do OR deal drugs. I´m 1/4 Lebanese, by the way. --The Gerudo Guy (talk) 04:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) The Gerudo Guy I'm a little bit o' Irish, Scottish, German, and Cherokee. I was born in Kentucky,though. Sam samurai Im Bavarian, Alsatian, Franconian and Swiss. And about the user box things, how do you make them? Njh117